House Harrigon
House Harrigon of Smithestone is a noble house of the Stormlands, holding fealty to House Baratheon. Known for its revolutionary craftsmanship, invention and knowledge of ancient weaponry and metals, House Harrigon is one of the most important houses in Westeros. Their lands belong in what was known as the Smithlands, an honorary former kingdom that is now part of the Stormlands. They control the large fortress known as Smithestone, which sits on top of the largest forge in Westeros, if not the entire world. Protecting this great forge is the Smithe Gate, ironically named after House Smithe. Beyond these forges are many untold creations and inventions. No one outside of Smithestone knows what these creations are, and the ones who do are known to take it to their graves. The Harrigon's were once the stewards of House Smithe, a long forgotten dynasty who called themselves the Kings of Steel and Silver. Over the course of one civil war, the Smithe's were exiled and almost destroyed by the actions of Orroman Harrigon, who took their lands, titles and their sigil, turning House Harrigon into the reigning Kings of the Forges. For almost a thousand years the Harrigon's held this title, until an unknown event caused them to bend the knee to House Durrandon, and once against served other Kings as stewards, until the arrival of Aegon the Conqueror, where following the defeat of King Argilac, the henceforth swore fealty to Lord Orus Baratheon. Their sigil is a black hammer faced down on a white field surrounded with a black border. Their words are "Forging Strength" and their official family motto is "The Work Never Dies". They possess a Valyrian steel sword named Honor's Call, though they claim to possess over a thousand others, with the amount of Valyrian Steel that was granted to them by Aegon the Conqueror. The lords and knights of House Harrigon have fathered countless bastards over the centuries, many of which have founded noble and lesser houses all around the Stormlands. It is said that almost everyone in their lands is related to them one way or the other, highborn or lowborn. Although they originate from Oros through the male line, they are seen and count themselves as Andals through having intermarried with many Andal houses for thousands of years, and have not since broken these traditions through the male line. One of the greatest blacksmiths in the world, Tommoth Storm, is a bastard of House Harrigon, and is best known for having reforged the ancestor Stark Valyrian sword Ice into the new Lannister blades Widow's Wail and Oathkeeper. They hold the titles; Lord of Smithestone, Warden of the Smithlands and Lord Defender of Steel and Silver. ''Following the Destruction of the Great Sept of Baelor and the death of King Tommen I Baratheon, House Harrigon was elected the new Lord Paramount of the Stormlands after the Stormmoot, and held the title Lord of Storm's End until House Blackadder took the castle by force, founding their new cadet branch. History The first ancestor of House Harrigon to arrive in Westeros was Vaehamar Harrig, a Blacksmith who came from the city of Oros to the Stormlands almost 2,000 years before Aegon's Landing. Through successful work with the kings of Steel and Silver, the Kings of the Mountains and Vale and the Kings of the Reach, he amassed enough wealth to attract the attention of King Dannyl Smithe, who gave him lands in return for loyal service. One of his last acts was building a new castle for House Smithe, which they named Hornworth. His son, Hostorren, founded House Harrigon, which quickly became one of House Smithe's most loyal vassal houses. They gained titles and lands of their own, ruling over the minor castle of Bronzebridge for many years. Over the next few centuries, the Harrigons were a respected house, known as a house of Blacksmiths with a knowledge of weaponry and metalworking far beyond any other house in Westeros. Conflict eventually arose between the two houses when the Smithes forced the Harrigons to give over their lands and service them at Hornworth as their personal Blacksmiths, but they refused. King Marthew VII Smithe had Lord Orroman Harrigon's brother executed, burning Bronzebridge down with him. This resulted in the Massacre at Hornworth, where in the night, Orroman and his most loyal servants sneaked in to Hornworth, killed Marthew and capturing the entire Smithe family. He killed half the Smithe's, including the Kings son and heir Myrron, forcing the survivors into exile. Orroman took the Smithe lands, and as the new king of the Smithlands, he married King Marthew's two surviving daughters, Aryana and Allsa, securing his claim once and for alll. He had Hornworth torn down, building another castle in its place, which he Smithestone as a last insult to House Smithe. The forces of House Blackgard arrived months later, and Lord Arwynd Blackgard thanked the Harrigon's greatly for dealing with the Smithes, who had been threatening House Blackgard for years. Though they became "allies", House Blackgard chose not to trust the Harrigon's as they had just betrayed their King and taken over his kingdom. Houses Highstorm, Farrington and Luxford are among some of the houses that are descended from Hostorren's own bastard sons, and most help to recruit workers, as well as members of their own houses to work for the lords of Smithestone. Even centuries after the Smithes were exiled, many Houses in the Stormlands held resentment for the Harrigon's. Eventually however, they came to know them as respectful, honorable and cautious, and not arrogant like the Smithes had been. Two hundred years before Aegon's Landing, House Harrigon decided on a wedding pact with House Blackgard, another powerful House in Westeros. The Harrigon's and Blackgard's had been allies for centuries, always supplying the Lords of Blackgard with weapons but never fighting for them and never seeing them as close friends. They had hoped for a wedding between Lord Dallon Blackgard, or one of his sons, and Lord Barrion Harrigon's daughter Roanne. Roanne was wed to Lord Dallon's eldest son Myrion. Myrion and Roanne's fourth son Boremund founded House Droft. Many Houses in the Seven Kingdoms seek to have a strong relationship with House Harrigon, especially during times of war. The lords of Smithestone claim House Harrigon doesn't choose sides during times of war. This has been a case during the '''War of the Usurper' and the War of the Five Kings. However, House Harrigon currently has enemies from many different houses around the seven kingdoms. One of their greatest rivalries is with House Spyre from the Iron Islands. The reason they have so many rivalries remains a mystery, although many people claim that House Harrigon has taken money from wealthy lords and nobles many times and not delivered weapons. House Harrigon had a former alliance with House Frey before the lordship of Walder Frey. Unlike many houses in the seven kingdom's, House Harrigon doesn't despise bastards, raising them to be blacksmiths and knights, and giving positions of power to many of them. House Harrigon practices adoption in the Seven Kingdoms, taking the orphaned children of kings landing and other places across Westeros, giving them the last name "Newstorm" unless they already possessed a house name. Most currently train under Lyonel Storm. This is another way House Harrigon is able to acquire workers. Unlike other houses in the Seven Kingdom's, House Harrigon holds no negative views towards bastards, admiring them as workers and true family. Targaryen Era House Harrigon was going through years of unknown debt during Aegon Targaryen's conquest of Westeros, and was one of the first houses the Targaryens and their armies went for. They bent the knee to Aegon, Visenya and Rhaenys after the Smithe Gate had been burned and torn down by their dragons. Instead of plundering the forges beneath Smithestone, Aegon Targaryen spared the Harrigon's on the condition that they would supply weaponry to Orys Baratheon and his armies for the remainder of their conquest. Aegon also found a home for all of the spare Valyrian Steel he had brought with him. The Harrigon's were given an incredible amount of this metal. Years later, Lord Haegon Harrigon became the first in Westeros to learn to forge and reshape this metal, getting his house out of debt for good. According to many rumors, Smithestone still houses an abundance of Valyrian Steel weapons, deep within Smithestone's forges. House Harrigon dismisses this rumor since they don't have an ancestral sword. In his youth, Lord Jothos Harrigon, along with with his close friend and ally, Lord Trevyr Blackgard, led a short campaign to rid themselves of any lesser houses who posed a threat to them, the Baratheon's, or the Iron Throne. After Lord Trevyr rid himself of the Keller's, both Houses extinguished House Carrant, another rebellious house. Their campaign left several castles barren and in need of repair. The most prominent was Kell, which belonged to the Kellers. Lord Jothos suggested giving the castle to House Droft, a house that the Harrigon's and Blackgard's founded together centuries ago. Farcoast, the castle and seat of House Carrant, was given to Jothos' brother Ser Borros, founding House Harrigon of Farcoast. Season 2 House Harrigon is asked by Renly Baratheon to aid him in taking King's Landing and defeating the Lannisters. This causes conflict between the Harrigons and Baratheons as it would cause them to take sides, something the Harrigon's do not do. Instead of being directly involved in the War of the Five Kings, Lord Jothos asks House Luxford and House Highstorm to fight for Renly, and surprisingly both houses agree. House Woodberry is also asked to fight for Renly, but is left neutral as Woodberry is located near Dragonstone and have pledged fealty to Stannis Baratheon. After the death of Renly Baratheon, Houses Luxford and Highstorm pledge fealty to Stannis, and later fight for him at the Blackwater, ending in them losing hundreds of their men. Season 3 After the Battle of the Blackwater, Many lords of the Stormlands arrive in Smithestone, Lord Arrold Luxford and Ser Jerren Highstorm among them, demanding their liege lord Jothos Harrigon to pledge fealty to Stannis, believing that had he done earlier, they may have had a bigger chance of taking King's Landing. Lord Jothos reminds them of his houses customs, and reminds them that he is their liege lord, and orders them to leave. Season 4 After seizing House Stark's ancestral sword Ice from Lord Walder Frey, Tommoth Storm, an exiled member of House Harrigon is invited by Lord Tywin Lannister from Volantis to King's Landing. He reforges Ice into two new Valyrian Steel swords, Widow's Wail, given to King Joffrey I Baratheon on his wedding day, and Oathkeeper, given to Ser Jaime Lannister but after granted to Brienne of Tarth. Lord Jothos Harrigon recently joined into an alliance with House Dragen, marrying his true-born daughter Larinna to Lord Lucius Dragen, the new lord of Snake Mount. Arrena Storm, Lord Jorthos' bastard daughter was married to Ser Ethan Snow, a bastard of House Dragen. Around this time, Rickard married his daughter Jenelyn to Lucan Blackgard, the thirdborn son of Lord Trevyr Blackgard, a great friend of his fathers. Lord Jothos becomes ill, leaving Rickard Harrigon as acting Lord of Smithestone. He oversees Smithestone's forges until he receives a letter from Stannis Baratheon, asking for weapons in return for even more workers following. Season 5 House Harrigon is given an urgent message from Queen regent Cersei Lannister demanding thousands of weapons to be sent to King's Landing following a threat sent to her by House Martell. At the same time, Sparrows arrive at Smithestone, claiming Jothos should stand trial for siring bastards, having sired too many. Lord Harrigon's son Rickard, along with some of his bastard sons, kill the Sparrows. House Harrigon joins into a minor alliance with House Tyrell, after Loras Tyrell had been taken prisoner by the High Sparrow. Lord Jothos sends an envoy to Snake Mount to meet with Lord Lucius, who had begun threatening Lord Jothos with harming his daughters Larinna and Arrena if they did not deliver weapons to him. Things were made worse when the envoy was tortured and killed by Lucius. Season 6 After the murder of Lord Tywin Lannister, his daughter Queen regent Cersei Lannister begins by having the men still loyal to her dispatch mercenaries to deal with her enemies, and the people who refused to obey her commands. One mercenary is dispatched to Smithestone. Paying the criminals there a king's wager, they are successful with assassinating Lord Jothos and a number of his guard. His son, Rickard, becomes the new lord of Smithestone. They manage to track down the men, beheading them and sending their heads to King's Landing, where they are disposed of by Qyburn before Cersei can see them. Over the next few weeks, Rickard receives frequent news that Lord Lucius has been tormenting Larinna and has imprisoned Arrena, intending to hand her over to Ramsay Bolton to use as he likes. This angers Rickard to the point where he calls his banners, and begins renewing shipments of weapons, making them for only him and his army. But before the head out for war against the Harrigons, they receive word that Ethan Snow had been revived by a mysterious Red Priest, and succeeded in killing Lord Lucius. House Harrigon continues their shipments of weaponry with the Houses of Westeros. Soon after the Destruction of the Great Sept of Baelor, House Harrigon receives news of the murders of both Jenelyn and Lucan by the Blackwatch and the crowning of Cersei Lannister as Queen of the Iron Throne. House Harrigon declares open rebellion against the Iron Throne, calling it's banners. A new Stormmoot is called to announce which house will rule over the Stormlands now that House Baratheon has been extinguished. The Harrigon's win the Stormmoot, receiving the title of Lord Protector of the Stormlands and gaining Storm's End, which Lord Rickard plans on giving to his son Harren when he comes of age. The Harrigon's enter once again into an alliance with House Blackgard. Sometime later, Ser Rolland Hollard comes to Smithestone, with the infant Mercyl Blackgard in his arms. Once news of the Harrigon's rebellion had reached enough ears within the Stormlands, Lord Rickard ordered his men to ready many of the hidden weapons deep within House Harrigon's Forges, among them being pure Valyrian Steel armor for Lord Rickard and a number of his own guard. Season 7 House Harrigon hears word that House Dragen has allied with House Stark, with Jon Snow being declared King in the North. Many Harrigon vassals move to declare Rickard Harrigon the King of the Forges, but Rickard refuses, citing that the Harrigon's are Smithe's, and that Orromus made the mistake of declaring himself king centuries ago. The Stormlands and Borderlands gather their forces, forming an combined army even greater than Renly Baratheon's. A final defeat of the Lannister seems imminent, until Lord Eddin Blackgard is assassinated. Season 8 After Bran Stark is chosen as the new King of Westeros, one of his first decrees is that all known bastards of high lords, lesser lords or appointed knights are to be legitimised, and that the issue of bastardry will be more effectively handled. This effectively ended House Harrigon's decision to carry on its ancient practice of fathering numerous bastards, as even before Lord Rickard died, one of his own bastards, now Marwyn Harrigon, laid claimant to Smithestone despite him already having two true born sons, Marton and Harren Traditions One known Harrigon tradition is that, should a Harrigon (whether true born or baseborn) gain a knighthood, they will return to Smithestone to forge a sword of their own. The tradition existed until Aegon's Conquest, and was revived when Ser Danwell Storm was knighted. Military strength With its strong reputation and it's position as a great house of the Stormlands with many vassals, House Harrigon is able to raise a force of near 80,000 men. House Harrigon considers most of their army descendants of their house, as most, if not all the people in their lands are descended from the bastards fathered from Smithestone's previous lords. Being the Shield of Steel and Silver, the Harrigon's possess weaponry and equipment that not even the Targaryen's have seen. In the Great War, the Harrigon's open the Smithe Gate, exposing Westeros to some of its most hidden inventions and weapons, among them Storm Armor, House Harrigon at the end of the third century * Lord {Jothos Harrigon}, lord of Smithestone. Assassinated inside Smithestone on the orders of Queen regent Cersei Lannister. * Lady Ryella Wensington, wife of Lord Jothos and lady of Smithestone. ** Lord Rickard Harrigon, Lord Jothos' eldest son and heir. The new Lord of Smithestone. Following the Stormmoot he also now holds the title of Lord Paramount of the Stormlands and Lord of Storm's End. ** Lady Lorra Wendwater, wife of Lord Rickard and the new lady of Smithestone. *** Marton Harrigon, Lord Rickard's eldest son. Heir to Smithestone. Currently serving as acting Lord of Smithestone **** Elessa Luxford, his wife. *** {Jenelyn Harrigon}, Lord Rickard's eldest daughter. **** {Lucan Blackgard}, her husband. **** Mercyl Blackgard, their son. Now living in Smithestone after the murder of his parents. *** Harren Harrigon, Lord Rickard's second son. Currently betrothed to Ellya Linster. *** Braella Harrigon, Lord Rickard's second daughter. Currently betrothed to Melvan Tymber. ** Ser Trevyr Harrigon, second son of Lord Jothos. Named after Lord Trevyr Blackgard. *** Selira Graen, his wife. **** Weslar Harrigon, their eldest son. **** Tarla Harrigon, their youngest daughter. ** Lady Larinna Harrigon, daughter of Lord Jorthos. *** Lord Lucius Dragen, husband of Larinna. Lord of Snake Mount. **** Warron Dragen, their son and heir. **** Melina Dragen, their daughter. ** Lady Janyce Harrigon, second daughter of Lord Jothos. *** Ser Luwion Peasebury, her husband. **** Bryan Peasebury, their son. * Lady Arrena Harrigon, the recently legitimized bastard daughter of Lord Jothos Harrigon and the new lady of Snake Mount. ** Lord Ethan Dragen, her husband, also the legitimized bastard son of Lord Harkon Dragen. Currently the de-facto lord of Snake Mount. * Lord {Borros Harrigon}, second son of Guncon Harrigon. Lord of Farcoast and founder of House Harrigon of Farcoast. ** Lord Addam Harrigon, new lord of Farcoast. *** Lady Celesse Mercer, his wife. Lady of Farcoast. * Ser {Tommard Harrigon}, third son of Guncon Harrigon. Killed by the Blackwatch. * Ser {Tywond Harrigon}, brother of Lord Guncon Harrigon. ** Kardran Harrigon, eldest son of Ser Tywond. Archsepton of the Stormlands. ** Ser Luthor Harrigon, youngest son of Tywond. Household * Maester {Jonivan}, Smithestone's Maester. Killed during the Assassination of Jorthos Harrigon. * Maester Marston, Smithestone's new maester. * Ser Ardrew Blackgard, bastard of House Blackgard and Master-at-arms at Smithestone. * Dayra Storm, bastard daughter of Lord Jothos and the wife of Ardrew Ashes. One of the only female blacksmiths in Smithestone. * Ser Lannord Harrigon, bastard son of Lord Jothos. Though knighted, he still works as a blacksmith in Hornworth. He helps recruit and deliver workers to Smithestone. * Ser Lancen Harrigon, bastard of Lord Jothos. * Ser Danwell Harrigon, bastard of Lord Guncon. * Rolphar Harrigon, bastard son of Lord Jothos. Seen as the overseer of Smithestone's forges. * Jaynus Harrigon, bastard son of Lord Jothos. * Marron Harrigon, bastard son of Lord Jothos. * Jesson Harrigon, bastard son of Lord Jothos * Harrion Harrigon, bastard son of Lord Jothos. * Larrana Harrigon, bastard daughter of Lord Jothos. * Colman Storm, bastard son of Lord Jothos. * Drammo, a hired blacksmith from King's Landing. Originally from Braavos. * Wadmar, hired blacksmith. * Lyolen Storm, bastard son of Guncon. Teacher of new recruits in Smithestone. * Dorwyn Storm, bastard son of Guncon. * Marwyn Storm, bastard son of Lord Rickard. A boy of 8. * Hatton, adopted son of Lord Jothos. Currently training under Lyolen Storm. * Marsin Pyne, adopted son of Lord Jothos. Currently training under Lyolen Storm. * Lorgan Storm, bastard son of Guncon Harrigon and Blackgard's Maester. Historical Members Kings of the Forges/Kings of Steel and Silver * Vaehamar Harrig, first ancestor of House Harrigon from Oros. * Ser Hostorren Harrigon, founder of House Harrigon. * Lord Corloss Harrigon ** Ser Ronnis Storm, bastard son of Hosterren. His son Urron founded House Highstorm. ** Ser Jojan Storm, bastard son of Hosterren. ** Mermos Storm, bastard son of Hostorren. * Lord Devron Harrigon * Lord Serrond Harrigon * Lord Durran Harrigon. Known for finishing the construction of Hornworth. * Lord Sammard Harrigon, father of Orroman and Cerrond Kings of the Forges/Kings of Steel and Silver * King Orroman Harrigon, first lord of Smithstone who exiled House Smithe following the Massacre at Hornworth. * Cerrond Harrigon, brother of King Orromus. Killed by House Smithe. * King Nestor Harrigon, King of Steel and Silver. * King Hermon Harrigon, King of Steel and Silver. Father of Kennos. * King Kennon Harrigon, King of Steel and Silver during Aegon's conquest, who bent the knee to Aegon. Known as the "King who Forged". ** Ser Tellan Storm, bastard son of King Kennos. Lords of Smithestone * Lord Haegon Harrigon, lord of Smithestone. The son of Kennon. He forged House Harrigon's ancestral Valyrian sword, Honor's Call. * Lord Barrion Harrigon, son of Lord Harrigon ** Lady Roanne Harrigon, daughter of Lord Barrion. Wife of Lord Myrion Blackgard. Their son Boremund founded House Droft. * Lord Hollis Harrigon, lord of Smithestone * Lord Ammett Harrigon, lord of Smithestone * Lord Arrian Harrigon, lord of Smithestone during the Dance of the Dragons. ** Lady Jenna Oatwright, wife of Lord Arrian *** Lady Melissa Harrigon, daughter of Lord Arrian. Wife of Lord Jonos Highstorm. *** Ser Dennett Harrigon, second son of Lord Arrian and kingsguard of Aegon III Targaryen. * Lord Steffon Harrigon, lord of Smithestone. First son of Lord Arrian. ** Lady Balaerya Targaryen, wife of Lord Steffon * Lord Armond Harrigon, lord of Smithestone. Eldest son of Lord Steffon * Lord Lorrand Harrigon, lord of Smithestone, father of Guncon ** Ser Emmon Harrigon, Lord Lorrand's second born son. * Lord Guncon Harrigon, lord of Smithestone and father of Jothos * Lord Jothos Harrigon, lord of Smithestone. Assassinated on the orders of Cersei Lannister * Dontan Harrigon, founder of House Garrigon. Sworn Houses * [[House Harrigon of Farcoast|'House Harrigon of Farcoast']] * [[House Luthon|'House Luthon']] of [[Lossington|'Lossington']] (formerly a vassal house of House Smithe until the Massacre at Hornworth. They are now loyal bannermen to the Harrigons) * [[House Highstorm|'House Highstorm']] of the Highridge * [[House Garrigon|'House Garrigon']]' of Cainhourn' * [[House Cavor|'House Cavor']] * [[House Morst|'House Morst']] * [[House Luxford|'House Luxford']] of Hordfield * [[House Woodberry|'House Woodberry']] of Woodberry * [[House Droft|'House Droft']] of Kell (alongside House Blackgard) * [[House Farrington|'House Farrington']] of Hart Harrow * [[House Dutton|'House Dutton']] * [[House Dunkinson|'House Dunkinson']] * House Berreford * [[House Coyne|'House Coyne']] * [[House Hafford|'House Hafford']]' of Halverton' Quotes Also Category:Noble houses Category:Philanahembree Category:Houses Category:Houses from the Stormlands Category:Houses from the Smithlands Category:Great houses Category:Great Houses Category:Fanon houses Category:House Harrigon